13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tape 6, Side B
|next = |runtime = 61 minutes }} Tape 6, Side B is the twelfth episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. The subject of this tape is Bryce Walker. Synopsis Hannah winds up at a party after an argument with her parents. The students are served with subpoenas, and Justin wrestles with conflicting loyalties. Plot Flashback After a horrible day following losing $743 of her parent's deposit money and being rebuffed by Clay, a depressed Hannah goes for a long walk and eventually ends up in Bryce's neighborhood and is drawn to the sounds of a party at his house. Bryce sees her come in and greets her. Hannah joins the party and eventually joins Jessica, Justin, Zach and his girlfriend in Bryce's hot-tub. After a few minutes, Hannah relaxes in and the four others eventually leave to hang out elsewhere. Bryce then silently enters the tub and turns it off. He and Hannah make some small talk and he then approaches her and begins touching her inappropriately. Hannah attempts to get out but Bryce grabs her and holds her, pulls her underwear off and proceeds to rape her anally. Hannah freezes and isn't able to move as Bryce forcefully holds her down. Hannah is seen later crying as she walks home. When she gets home, she gets undressed and we see marks (from Bryce using force to hold her down) all over her upper body. Present-day Many of the students were given subponeas, including all who were mentioned on the tapes. Parents were surprised but the students were not and were unhappy. Tyler buys a gun. Tony meets with Mrs. Baker who reveals a sheet with many names circled, including his. His name had a question mark with it. Clay goes to Bryce's house, hoping to get proof of all the bad things Bryce has done. Once he gets there, Clay asks for weed, to get into Bryce's house and talk to him. He starts to ask Bryce questions about the night he raped Hannah. Bryce tells Clay that he and Hannah had an on-off relationship, but Clay calls Bryce out as a rapist. Bryce is confused and tells Clay he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. The more Clay eggs Bryce on the angrier he gets. When Bryce tries to justify raping Hannah, Clay gets so upset that he punches Bryce in the face. Bryce beats Clay up in retaliation and brags about how Hannah and “every girl at Liberty High wants to be raped”. Bryce then hands Clay an ice pack and they share a glass of alcohol. Clay flat out asks Bryce if he raped Hannah, to which Bryce unknowingly validates, after, we see Clay cycle home in elated mood seemingly because he finally confessed, whether or not he knew it. After he cycles home, Lainie notices Clay is missing and hasn't come home, by now it is nighttime and she is worried, during this an ambulance is driving an unknown teenager to hospital, one of the paramedics mentioned that they are being treated for a gunshot wound to the head. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Matthew Alan as Seth Massey *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Robert Gant as Todd Crimsen *Jackie Geary as Amber Foley *Anna Zavelson as May Dempsey *Henry Zaga as Brad Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images |-|Screencaps= S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-001-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay in his bed S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-002-Matt-Clay-Lainie.png|The Jensen family S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-003-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-004-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-005-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-006-Courtney-Todd.png|Courtney receiving her subpoena S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-007-Karen-May-Zach.png|The Dempsey family having breakfast S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-008-Bill-Standall.png|Deputy Bill Standall S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-009-Alex-Justin.png|Alex and Justin S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-010-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-011-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce trying to call Justin S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-012-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-013-Courtney-Marcus.png|Courtney and Marcus S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-014-Tyler-Courtney-Marcus.png|Tyler, Courtney and Marcus S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-015-Monty-Tyler.png|Monty pushing Tyler against the lockers S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-016-Bryce-Tyler.png|Bryce defending Tyler S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-017-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-018-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-019-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay with the twelfth tape S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-020-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-021-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-022-Olivia-Andrew.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-023-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah calling Clay S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-024-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah at the Crestmont S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-025-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay working at the Crestmont S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-026-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah realizing she lost the money S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-027-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-028-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-029-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-030-Tony-Clay.png|Tony and Clay S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-031-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-032-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-033-Kevin-Porter.png|Mr. Porter in his office S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-034-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri in the counselor's office S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-035-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler buying a gun S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-036-Ryan-Zach-Tyler-Alex-Marcus-Courtney.png|Everyone meeting up S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-037-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-038-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-039-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri reporting herself S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-040-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-041-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-042-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-043-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-044-Olivia-Brad-Tony.png|Mrs. Baker, Brad and Tony S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-045-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-046-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-047-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-048-Brad.png|Brad S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-049-Brad-Tony.png|Brad holding Tony S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-050-Andrew-Olivia.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker yelling at Hannah S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-051-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah with tears in her eyes S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-052-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in her room S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-053-Olivia-Andrew.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker sleeping S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-054-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-055-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah taking a walk S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-056-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-057-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-058-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-059-Bryce-Clay.png|Bryce and Clay S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-060-Justin-Jessica-Zach.png|Justin, Jessica, Zach and another girl in the hot tub S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-061-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-062-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in the hot tub looking at the stars S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-063-Justin-Jessica.png|Justin and Jessica making out S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-064-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-065-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-066-Zach-girlfriend.png|Zach and a girl in the hot tub S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-067-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-068-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce approaching Hannah in the hot tub S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-069-Bryce-Hannah.png|Bryce touching Hannah's bra string S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-070-Bryce-Clay.png|Bryce kicking Clay S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-071-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay bleeding on the floor S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-072-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah when getting raped S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-073-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah walking home S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-074-Bryce-Clay.png|Bryce and Clay S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-075-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-076-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-077-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay screaming while riding his bike S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-078-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-079-Seth.png|Seth S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-080-Justin-Seth.png|Seth choking Justin S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-081-Amber-Foley.png|Amber Foley S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-082-Justin-Foley.png|Justin crying S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-083-Olivia-Andrew.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker sleeping S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-084-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-085-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah looking at the marks Bryce left S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-086-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah lying in bed S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-087-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah writing down how her life has become like this S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-088-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica taking the alcohol from under her bed S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-089-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica taking a shower S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-090-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri at the place of the accident S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-091-Todd-Crimsen.png|Todd Crimsen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-092-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-093-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach looking at Justin's texts S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-094-May-Dempsey.png|May Dempsey S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-095-Justin-Foley.png|Justin packing his stuff S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-096-Bill-Standall.png|Deputy Bill Standall S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-097-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-098-Matt-Lainie.png|Mr. and Mrs. Jensen S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-099-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes